


Give me love (eventually)

by Lexiee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiee/pseuds/Lexiee
Summary: “Are you in immediate danger?” Peter asked in a low voice, the one that sounded more like 'you better not be, brat'.


  “No, daddy” Stiles replied quickly. He didn't need the man on his case, he didn't want to talk about it, because damn, if Peter asked, Stiles would never stop talking.

 
In which Stiles is in doomed love with a certain emotionally constipated werewolf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas you beautiful people!

Peter was probably mocking him. He was definitely mocking him. He was totally mocking him, right?

 

I mean, let's just be honest here. Peter wasn't the most affectionate guy around, but it wasn't like Stiles had a reason to be bothered by that - he didn't need constant looking after, Peter was his boyfriend, not his fucking keeper. And yeah, they've spent most of their time together nowadays, but that's what couples do, right?  
There was nothing that could have explained Peter's recent behaviour.  
They've been an item for almost a year, unofficially living together for the past two months when _that_ happened. 

The _incident_ , as Stiles called it. It was just a normal Friday evening for them, Stiles under a huge pile of books and Peter in the kitchen, cooking. The man made a hot chocolate for Stiles ( _"No, it's NOT a children's drink, Peter!_ ) and he knows it was stupid, but his brain went offline and he said, "Shit, I love you so much".

Not the best way to go with the first love confession, right? Right.  
He really should have kept his mouth shut, because Peter left his own apartment without a word, and Stiles almost proceeded to burn it down as he forgot about the dinner Peter was making, too busy wallowing in his self-pity.

Peter didn't come back for 24 hours, and when he has, they didn't talk about it.  
They didn't talk about Stiles' red, puffy eyes either, but it was fine. He was an adult, he could deal with this.

 

 

Of course, Stiles knew it didn't mean that Peter wouldn't care for him. Would he kill for Stiles? Bitch, he already has.  
Did he leave marks all over Stiles' body? Hickey was Stiles' middle name by now.

But the heartbeat pillow, the tap rings, the shirts they exchanged every other day with overnight shipping - not even in an envelope, no, in a food bag placed inside of a metal box to keep the scents untouched, which was ridiculous, and ridiculously expensive... that was a bit too much.

What was the point? Stiles couldn't even tell if there were other scents on the shirts he was wearing, so he asked again, why was it so necessary?  
Why did Peter think he was so clingy? Did he give the man a reason? Was it because of the _incident?_

They've already texted all the time, and listened to each others' soft breaths over the phone as they fell asleep every night since Peter has been away.

He didn't get it. He spent hours lying in bed, trying to work it out, only to get another phone call from Peter.

“Your heartbeat is increasing,” Peter said as soon as Stiles picked up. “Did you take your medicine?”  
“Yes, mum” rolled his eyes Stiles. The heartbeat pillows were the actual worst, because he couldn't even jerk off without Peter listening to his heartbeat like a creeper, nevermind lie to him.

They both had a wristband on that picked up their heartbeat and sent it in real time to the other, which, Stiles had to admit was an awesome gadget for people in long distance relationships, but Peter only went for two weeks on that stupid business conference. Christmas Gala, whatever.

It wasn't like Stiles cared. Why would he? So what if Peter wasn't coming home for Christmas?

At least Stiles didn't have to suit up, that wasn't his scene anyway.  
Cora has ended up being Peter's plus one, and Stiles tried very hard not to be hurt by that. Family bonding, they said. Because why on Earth would they count Stiles as family?

 

“Are you in immediate danger?” Peter asked in a low voice, the one that sounded more like 'you better not be, brat'.  
“No, daddy” Stiles replied quickly. He didn't need the man on his case, he didn't want to talk about it, because damn, if Peter asked, Stiles would never stop talking.

“I'll ask you again, what's the problem?”  
“You are the problem” Stiles huffed, off-key as he threw himself back on the bed.  
“Excuse me?” demanded Peter, and Stiles just looked up to the ceiling, longingly. He really needed the man there beside him, even if they were just fighting.

“I just... I fucking miss you, and I can't even tell you I love you, because you'll hang up on me, you know?”

 

…

  
  


“You're still here, Peter” Stiles breathed.  
“I am”  
“I love you” The confession ripped itself out of Stiles' chest, a painful, but freeing feeling. He didn't realise how much he needed to say it until the words left his trembling lips. It felt dangerous, addictive, the way he just wanted to say it again and again until his throat went dry.

“I know, baby” Peter assured him in a soft voice, listening to anything Stiles had to say, and with every second passing Stiles felt more like himself.

 

“This is so stupid, Peter. I don't need pampering. I don't need all that crap, and yeah, maybe I sleep in your tee hugging that fucking pillow, but---”

"My wolf becomes restless when you're not beside me" Peter confessed. There was a long pause, the calm before the downright storm, then Stiles exploded.

"I am your fucking mate and you haven't told me all this time? What the fuck, Peter? That's like... we're werewolf married, you're supposed to tell me about these things! We're a team! The team!"

"No, Stiles," said Peter slowly, and Stiles could just imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose irritated. "There's no such a thing as werewolf married"  
"Mated?" Stiles demanded, too worked up to wait for a proper explanation.  
"You have to knot your partner for that"

"You son-of-a-bitch! You told me knotting isn't real! We could have been doing that shit for a year now!"  
"What?"  
"What?"

"There's no _divorce_ in _werewolf marriages,_ Stiles!" taunted him Peter.  
"You don't have to _talk like this_ for me to understand, I'm not a fucking idiot" Stiles cried into the line.  
"Stop acting like one then!"  
"You know what?! Maybe I am an idiot, because I love you even though you're a HUGE dick!"  
“You do love my huge dick though”  
“Yeah... I do.”

“We can discuss it when I get home. And Stiles” here he stops for a bit, “just because I'm not comfortable enough to say it, it doesn't mean that I don't”

And just like that, even with a thousand miles between the, Stiles felt like they've never been closer.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE give me kudos, comments and love ♥ Maybe hang out with me on my [tumblr](http://sheflieswithherowndamnwings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
